


Midnight cupcakes

by Awkward_Gay_Bean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Cuddles, Cupcakes, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Midnight, romatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Awkward_Gay_Bean





	1. Chapter 1

Romelle crashes down onto the couch. Softly mumbling things that get muffled by the pillows.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Allura says as she lets her bag fall onto the floor, she takes off her scarf and jacket and walks to her partner.

“Wasn’t planning on sleeping..” Romelle mumbles, but she sounds tired.

“Okay nope, we’re not doing this again,” Allura mumbles to herself while she looks at Romelle and thinks, then a smile breaks trough. “Come on get up, we’re baking.” Allura pokes Romelle’s cheek.

“Baking?” Romelle sits up, Allura chuckles.

“Yep, if we start now we might be done before twelve.”

“I think we’ll be done at eight,” Romelle says cheerfully.

“Be realistic Romelle, We won’t be done that quickly.” 

“Only one way to find out.” Romelle gets up and walks to the kitchen, tying up her hair into a two messy knots. Then she puts on an apron. “You coming?”

Allura sighs dramatically, then she smiles and walks into the kitchen.


	2. Trying to cook

“Okay so, what do we have?” Romelle opens the refrigerator.  
“Eggs, milk, butter.”

Allura has opened the closet, “we still have flour, and some vanilla extract, food colouring, and all kind of edible decorations.”

“Well, that enough. Let's start!” Romelle grabs Everything and puts it on the counter, Allura does too.

Then they grab other things, bowls, spoons, scale, knives?

“Knives?” Allura looks confused at Romelle

“To cut the butter,” Romelle says as she starts weighing the butter.

“I think one knife is enough,” Allura answers taking away four of the five knives Romelle had grabbed and putting them back in the drawer.

Romelle doesn't answer, she just softly hums.

“You be careful okay? Don't cut yours-” “Auch!”  


“I literally just said it!” Allura says as she looks at her.

Romelle looks sheepishly at her, sucking her  
index finger.


End file.
